


应羞云雨洛阳车

by Wugui



Category: Chinese History RPF, 历史同人
Genre: M/M, 五代十国, 北宋, 南唐 - Freeform, 胤煜 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wugui/pseuds/Wugui
Summary: 天子瞧出他异常，顺着裤脚向上摸索到那一处，轻笑道：“朕还未动火，卿倒先急色。”李煜一时羞愧至极，只欲抽身道：“臣失仪谢罪。”天子却将他双腿一把制住，“既要谢罪，岂容你失悔？”他被制无法，又是自己不端在先，只得软语道：“臣但凭官家之命……”天子似乎不依不饶：“这可不大像违命侯的作风。你方才想些什么，说出来给朕听。”“并未曾想什么，官家非诛心不可么？”话刚脱口，他便感到身下被大力一揉，惊得他险些泄身。“群臣言卿貌恭心狠，此番果然不老实。”他听着天子似怒非怒的音调，却瞧不见彼神色，燥热无法之际，把心一横，也不想如何收场，道是：“臣……愿官家垂恩。”天子这才放过他，俯在他耳边道：“好，朕先赏你吐纳龙脉一番，如何？”李煜心知是彼有意作弄，又羞又恼，“便在此处？倘外人知......？”天子笑吻他：“快些罢，不然卿妖媚惑主便人尽皆知了。”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	应羞云雨洛阳车

开宝九年丙子，车驾发京师。己卯，次郑州。庚辰，谒安陵，发鸣镝，择葬地。  
自安陵回转次日，皇帝颇见郁郁，问左右：“违命侯呢？朕记得他在行从之中，怎么一路不见人影？”违命侯被唤来见驾时有些步履蹒跚，皇帝动问，他只好惭愧道：“臣未尝善事戎行……”天子不待他说完，已明了七分，军马配铁镫，不习者难免搓开皮肉，李煜受的是武职，只好骑从。  
“你竟不知使人换个软的吗?”天子嗔问，违命侯唯唯只道：“能不劳烦，也就罢了。”情知他处境为难，天子也软了心肠，“御驾宽敞，上来坐罢。”也不容人分说，便吩咐左右：“违命侯骖乘，你们预备了。”

本朝天子不爱奢华，御车也不多饰，倒是洁净宽舒有余，中备一榻一案以供读书休憩，侍者在案右加了一席，使李煜可坐。车中容下二人相对，虽不逼仄却难免紧张，听闻数声马嘶便知复起程前行。他想起上次骖乘时，尚是先父携他去山寺顶礼，如今物换时移，当时之人，早已十无二三。  
天子瞥见他蹙眉叹息，佯怒问：“朕心疼你，你倒不领情。”违命侯回过神来抱袖谢恩：“臣感激。”不料天子追道：“怎么感，如何激？”对方一时语塞，便被一臂拉到榻上，向他双足示意了下，“脱下来，瞧瞧你伤的如何。”  
李煜被催促地不敢不从命，他二人早有肌肤之亲，也没甚值得忸怩，便舒手褪下鞋袜。天子将他双腿抱向膝上查看伤势，凝眉道：“真是不当心。”原来适才还备下了创药，御手捻来为他擦涂之际，李煜面上忽地飞红。  
前度欢会之后，天子将他安置回府，又遣中官厚赐安抚，从此再无召见。李煜自知露水之恩，事过便罢，焉能指望其他？只是每于无人处想来，竟如渡陌临流，难以自持。此时，隔着衣衫，他的腿根和密处与天子的髀肉摩擦，已入暖春，一脉热流在袍袖之内激出一身粘煎。  
天子瞧出他异常，顺着裤脚向上摸索到那一处，轻笑道：“朕还未动火，卿倒先急色。”李煜一时羞愧至极，只欲抽身道：“臣失仪谢罪。”天子却将他双腿一把制住，“既要谢罪，岂容你失悔？”  
他被制无法，又是自己不端在先，只得软语道：“臣但凭官家之命……”天子似乎不依不饶：“这可不大像违命侯的作风。你方才想些什么，说出来给朕听。”  
“并未曾想什么，官家非诛心不可么？”话刚脱口，他便感到身下被大力一揉，惊得他险些泄身。  
“群臣言卿貌恭心狠，此番果然不老实。”  
他听着天子似怒非怒的音调，却瞧不见彼神色，燥热无法之际，把心一横，也不想如何收场，道是：“臣……愿官家垂恩。”  
天子这才放过他，俯在他耳边道：“好，朕先赏你吐纳龙脉一番，如何？”李煜心知是彼有意作弄，又羞又恼，“便在此处？倘外人知......？”天子笑吻他：“快些罢，不然卿妖媚惑主便人尽皆知了。”

李煜别无他法，虽万般不情愿，也只好跪身低头，天子很快感到自己被他柔软的口腔包围，也察觉对方并不善于此道，便以手扶按着他头顶引其律动，几番深入，李煜难以耐受，眼中逼出一阵梨花带雨，怨望地看向伊人，天子遂罢了手，抱他坐到身上来。  
此时御车行过一段崚嶒不平的乡路，车外内官高声向皇帝禀告路况，李煜僵直了身体险些直接坠下。天子一面嘘声，一面将他拥紧，下令继续前行，务必日落前抵达东都。  
言谈之际，勉强跨坐皇帝膝上的李煜感到身后被用适才疗伤的创药一抹，龙根便从下生生抵入，他又不敢呼喊出声，只得咬了下唇生耐。须臾御车又动，果然碎石满道颠簸不堪，天子故意扶着伊腰身，使其随车震荡颠倒，内中之物也自然东摇西晃，每过陡坡，都顶上花心。如此一番，身上的人丝毫摸不出节律，又激又怕，依依将头埋在彼颈窝上低低告饶。天子似为所动，容伊榻上平卧，与之数度云雨方罢。

天子车驾果然在斜照之时从古老的城门驶入东都洛阳，李煜疲惫之中又难免好奇，天子轻启窗棂使他窥望。窗外流动着他只在诗书中阅读和悬想过的伊洛之地，洛阳城里春光好，洛阳才子他乡老。此时此刻，他眼中所见是龙旗与日影相对，飞花与兵甲相连，落日心犹壮，东风病欲苏。  
此时此刻，天子赐给他温暖的怀抱，喜悦的情怀，对他说：“好看么？这就是我们的家乡。”


End file.
